Doug's Big Nose
Episode information= "Doug's Big Nose" is the second part of the third episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Dale Valentine (debut) *Mr. Bone *Ms. Wingo *Porkchop Synopsis Doug refuses to get his picture taken for School Photo Swap Day at school, because he has suddenly become self-conscious of his nose after Skeeter's brother Dale calls Doug "big nose". Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Hi, it's me, Doug. You know, I never thought getting my picture taken was a big deal - until I had to get it taken for photo swap day. It all started when... The scene fast forwards to the classroom, where Mr. Bone announces through the intercom that everyone will be taken their school picture at photo swap day. As the bell ring, the students leave the classroom and Skeeter explains to Doug that everyone gets their photo traded with someone else. As Doug imagines Patti swapping her photos to him, he goes with Skeeter to pick up his 3-year-old brother Dale from Ding Dong Daycare. When Dale comes out, Skeeter introduces him to Doug. Dale greets him when he says "Hiya, big nose," which cause Doug to lose his self-confidence. Main Episode Doug starts becoming insecure of his big nose. When Roger shows up, he mocks him and tells Doug to get two pictures taking: one for him and one for his nose. Doug becomes upset because he was the last to know that his nose was big and that he probably had one his whole life. Doug's imagination: Theda is pushing a baby carriage down the sidewalk when a group of women look down on Doug as an infant, saying how adorable he is, Theda uncovers the blanket around him and the women run away after finding out that the infant's nose is as big as the rest of him. Doug tries to contrive ways to make his nose more inconspicuous and wears a suit, glasses, and plastic ears. He shows up late in Mrs. Wingo's class as she is teaching primary variables. As Mrs. Wingo continues to elucidate the primary variables, Doug compares the math problems to how big his nose would grow as he ages: thinking if A equals how big his nose is now, and B represents his nose's annual rate with growth, then it would be his nose that would get a college degree. So Doug asks to be excused and heads to the restroom. Looking at his own reflection, he wonders if maybe he's making too big of a deal out of it. Roger comes out and mocks Doug's disguise. He convinces Doug not to get his picture taking, as it might elicit embarrassment due to how big his nose is. Doug's imagination: Doug swaps his photo to Patti and Patti looks at it, only to get poked in the face by the growing nose that emerges from the photo. During photo swap day, Skeeter had just taken his picture and as Patti and Beebe sit with them during lunch, Beebe asks Patti how her picture came out, to which the latter responds "Who knows?" Doug, trying to hide his prominent nose in front of them, becomes convinced that Patti and Bebe are mocking him already, and Bebe also adds that the girl in front of her was "nosey." Patti also adds that people should "keep their big noses out of others' business". Doug leaves the table and refuses to take his picture. Skeeter tells Doug that it's the rules to get your picture taken, unless you got sick. So Doug goes to the nurse after painting yellow spots on his face and fakes being sick to avoid taking his photo, telling the nurse he has "turkey pox." But the nurse doesn't buy this, telling Doug that he is the fourth kid that day to make up that story. So Doug says instead, he has the "kangaroo flu", which also proves to be futile. When Doug's story about having an "allergic reaction to beets" is also equally implausible, he gives up in making any excuse and decides to just take his picture. Mr. Bone later announces that the students with their last name beginning with F should take their photos immediately. Patti comes around and lets Doug know that she heard Roger teasing him of his nose and tells him that his nose gives him character, making him one-of-a-kind. This causes Doug to regain his self-confidence and he proudly goes to get his picture taken. When everyone gets their photos back, Doug looks at his and swaps it to Patti, who also swaps her picture to Doug. Skeeter brings Dale along and tells Doug that he can't swap pictures with him due to Dale eating his photos. Doug reminds Dale about the name he gave him, and the toddler bites him on the nose. Doug is later seen writing his latest event in his journal in his room, wearing a bandage around his nose. While thanking Patti and Dale, Doug later adds that his nose is all the character he needs for now Trivia/Goofs * This is the first episode where Skeeter cuckoos. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop